What? matchmaking?
by phantomrex95
Summary: hidup bebas seseorang gadis yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi sangkar emas memuakkan, akankah bisa bertahan hidup atau...? "aku bukan budak mu!" "kenapa harus dengan vampir jadi jadian ini!" "kau fikir aku mau dengan sifat yang hampir mirip serigala hutan haaah..."/ summary menyesatkan


What? matchmaking?-1

Cast :

Sehun x Kai (GS)

Krisho, Chanbaek, Lumin, Tao other member

Disclime:

Pemain milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka, Sment g ikutan

Suara kicauan burung sangat merdu untuk hampir semua orang yang mendengarnya dipagi hari, namun hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seonnggok daging yang saat ini tengah terbungkus selimut putihnya. Sang monster ini merasa sangat terganggu dengan suara suara itu ...

"Uhhhg... BERISIIIIIK!" suara indahnya menggema di dalam kamar bernuansa serba putih dengan salah satu sisi dinding berwarna berbeda dikarenakan sisi ini adalah bagian untuk gadis berkulit tan dengan rambut madunya menuangkan berbagai bakat seninya... tembok? Iya... kau tidak salah dengar, kata gadis itu "kenapa harus membeli kanfas jika ada media gratis dan lebih lebar" benar benar asas yang telah dia pelajari dari appanya

"Jongin-ah..." seru lembut seorang paruh baya yang saat ini sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidur gadiss itu, bukannya bangun tapi gadis tan ini malah menggelung lebih dalam hingga ujung kepalanya tidak nampak "sayaaang... apa kau tidak kuliah?"

"Hari ini tidak ada kelas umma," suara khas orang bangun tidur mengalun serak dari dalamm gundukan itu

"apa kau tidak mau ikut jalan jalan dengan kami?"

"Uggghh... aku capek ummaaaa... aku baru saja tidur setelah pulang praktikum jam 1 malam itu maa,"

"Haaaah... sudah lah cepat hari ini kita akan menonton pertandingan oppamu, apa kau tega melihat panda kurus itu menangir karena kita tidak datang?" bukannya tanpa alasan sang umma mengatakan hal demikian, pernah suatu kejadian anak sulungnya yang bernama Zitao ini mengikuti pertandingan wushunya, namun satupun keluarganya tidak ada yang datang, alhasil Zitao atau yang biasa dipanggil panda cungkring oleh seniornya Lee Sungmin ini menangis dari awal pembukaan gingga gilirannya selesai, tapi yang lebih penting korban dari amukan panda ini adalah lawan mainnya yang benar benar babak belur ditangannya.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Dalam gedung pertandingan dibagian ruang ganti terdapat sesosok panda jadi jadian sedang mering meringkuk disudut tembok "Tao berhentilah menangis,"_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti jika keluargaku saja tidak peduli denganku, senior Hweeeeeee!" airmata pandanya keluar diikuti dengan sungai yang keluar dari gua kembar miliknya atau biasa disebut ingus iyuuuuh..._

" _Bukankah ada temanmu itu," menunjuk 3 orang yang brada disampingnya, tanpa berniat membalas Tao yang saat ini mojok(?) dengan ingus kemana mana membuat 3 temannya ilfiel_

" _Maaf saat ini dia bukan teman kami," sahut salah satu diamtara mereka yang memilikitelinga sperti dobi_

" _Hweeeeee... bahkan mereka juga tidak peduli padaku, Bekki noonaaa," tao merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk kakak sepupunya yang mungil itu, tapi bukannya membalas gadis yang dipanggil bekki ini malah... "saat ini dengan ingus dan tampang yang seperti itu, aku bukanlah noonamu, sudahlah! Cepat bersiap dan menangkan pertandingan ini, atau kau mau merasakan hapkiddo ku untuk ke 3 kalinya?," menusuk nusuk sipnda dengan togkat wushu... sepertinya gadis ini benar bener tidak mau berada dekat panda ingus itu saat ini_

 _-Winner-_

 _Senior yang dipanggil sungmin ini memberikan tepukan dipunggung panda kurus yang saat ini memiliki ekspresi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, amun ada yang salah wajah seniornya tidak menampakkan rasa bangganya namun malah ekspresi menahan marah terlihat dari wajah imutnya "Selamat kau menang Tao,"_

" _Terimakasih, hyung... bukankah kau lihat dia benar benar bukan tan-"_

" _BENAR! TAPI TDAK PERLU KAU MEMBUATNYA HINGGA PINGSAN DAN BABAK BELUR SEPARAH ITUKAN!"_

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

Didepan rumah berpagar coklat ini tellah terparkir mobil sport putih yang tidak lain adalah milik keluarga Lu pemilik rumah ini. Seorang wanita dengan kulit seputih salju tengah memasangkan seatbelt pada kedua anak kembarya yang masih berusia 3 tahun, sedangkan seorang gadis lain sudah susuk dijok depan dengan mulutnya menggigit roti lapis coklat dan tangannya menguncr rambut madu sepunggungnya, sangat berbeda memang dengan wanita paruh baya sebelumnya yang memiliki kulit putih gadis keluarga Lu ini memiliki kulit tan, mencolok."Baiklah...! apa kalian siap melihat pertandingan Tao Hyung?" wanita yang bernama asli Lu Minseok itu tersenyum "  
Jong-ah apa kau tidak bisa bertingkah layaknya seorang gadis yang anggun?"

"Ummaaa... bisakah kita segera berangkat dan jangan bahas masalah sepele seperti itu," orang yang dipanggil umma hanya menghela nafas, sambil melajukan mobil sport putih milik anaknya

"Patti Tao hyung akan tangat kelen cepelti Zelo.. benarkan umma?" sahut salah satu dari 2 anak kembar dengan rambut hitamnya, namun ternyata tidak hanya satu makhluk yang ingin seperti Tao ada seekor-seorang lagi yaitu Ren yang memiliki rambut blonde "Tidak... pasti akan seperti Ren, iya kan umma...!"

"Tidak bisa! aku yang cepelti hyung"

"Bagaimana bisa seperti hyung, bahkan kau tidak bisa bicara Rrrrr..."

"Tidak... aku akan bisa bicala eellllllkan ummaaa..." pertengkaran semakin memanas pikir jongin, dan dia terpaksa untuk bertindak halus "Yaaaaak! Berisik... tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mirip Tao oppa, kalian itu monster kembar yang berisik!"

"Yaaak... kenapa malah ribut seperti ini? Cepat turun kita sudah sampai dan kalian Ren Zelo kalian harus berbaikan atau setelah ini rencana makan eskrim kita batal!" ancam minseok pada ke 3 aanaknya, tidak bisa dipungkiri eskrim menurut ke 3 anaknya adalah barang yang sangat berharga kecuali Tao dan hyung tertuanya.

"Aniiii!" seru mereka ber 3 bersamaan dan hal ini sukses membuat minseok tersenyum "Leen hyung maafkan zelo," tiba tiba Zelo memeluk Ren begitu juga dengan Ren... hihihi sungguh menggemaskan bukan "Aku juga minta maaf Zelo-ya meskipun saat ini kau belum bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar hyung yakin, kau akan bisa sebentar lagi,"

"Umma, appa mana?

"Appa akan segera menyusul, kalian harus terus berpegangan tangan dengan noona," kerumunan semakin bertambah Jongin mengeratan pegangan tangannya pada Zelo dan Ren, sedangkan Minseok sedang berada di ruang ganti Tao "Akhirnyaaa... dan ka- AAAAAAA! Zeloooo! Reeeen..."

Oh... baiklah... sekarang jongin dalam bahaya, adik adiknya yang menyebalkan hilang, hanya ada 2 kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi orang tuanya akan membunuhnya atau dia akan bunuh diri. Untungnya seluruh pnonton telah memasuki gedung pertandingan, namun tidak bagi Jongin.

"Zeloooo! Reeeen!"

-Ditempat lain –

"Hiks... hiks... noonaaa, hyung Zelo takut,"

"Cup... cup anak laki laki tidak boleh menangis," sambil mengelus rambut hitam milik adiknya yang saat ini masih sesenggukan, meskipun mereka berada tidak jauh dari gedung, bisa dibilang mereka berada di trotoar, hingga 2 orang gempal dengan tampang sangar mendekati 2 anak itu.

"Hai anak manis... dimana ibumu?"

"Ma-mau apa kalian," seru Ren yang berdiri didepan Zelo, sedangkan lelaki yang bertanya tadi malah tertawa meremehkan "Waah... kau pemberani juga ya..."

-Trotoar gedung pertunjukan-

Bruk... bruk... bruk... "Sudah ku bilang aku akan segera pulang! Aku hanya ingin kerumah temankuuuu! Kalian pulang haa... hah... sajaaaa!"

"Tapi tuan! Tuan besar menyruh kami membawa anda sekarang,"

"Ayolah... hah... paman Kangin... kau tahu aku bukan... aisssh... benar benar mnyebalkan" pemuda yang diteriaki tuan muda itu mempercepat larinya hingga tidak sengaja menabrak 2 orang gempal yang sedang memaksa 2 anak kecil masuk dalam mobilnya.

"Hiks... hweeee... tolong kamiiii hwaaaaaa... " tangin salah satu anak yang ternyata adalah Zelo "Hwaaaaaa... mereka akan menculik kami... hwaaaaaa," pemuda tadi terdiam sebentar lalu melirik2 anak yang berada dalam mobil itu, otaknya langsung bekerja cepat, dan

BRUK... BRUUK... bakuhantam antara seorang tai dengan 2 orang yang akan menculik Ren dan Zelo terlihat mengerikan dimata 2 anak kecil ini. Dan alhasil 2 orang berbadan gempa itu melarikan diri.

"Hiks... hiks... te – telimakatih hyung,"

"Iya... apa yang kalian berdua lakukan sendiri disini? Dimana umma kalian?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepala hitam dan blonde sikembar

"Zelooo! Reeeen...!"

"Nooonaaaaa... bruuuk... hwaaaa apoooo" teriak Zelo setelah dirasakan buttnya mendarat kasar ditrotoar, ternyata orang berjas yang mengejar pemuda itu telah sampai, pemuda tadi yang masih memegang pundak Zelo dan Ren merasa ditarik kasar, orang yang ditarik dan orang berjas itu kaget, sedangkan Ren memekik senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikkuuu!" sungutnya... meskipun Jongin cukup membenci adik perusuhnya, tapi jika sampai ada yang melukai mereka Jongin bahkan bisa membuat orang itu merasakan perawatan dari dokter untuk tulang mereka

"Noonaa... hyung itu telah menolong kami dari penculik,"

"Kau dengar?"

"Tapi kenapa Zelo menangis?"

"Mereka menabrak Zelo hingga jatuh,"

"Tolong lepaskan aku... mereka mengejarku sekarang," sejenak Jongin berfikir, dan kesimpulannya dia harus membalas budi pria itu, jongin bukanlah orang yang mau memiliki hutang budi pada orang lain...

"Aku akan membantumu sekarang, kau jaga mereka... dan jika umma datang kau harus bantu aku itupun jika mereka belum berakhir ditanganku," Jongin yang memang bukan seorang dengan kemampuan beladiri dengan dasar karate atau sejenisnya, namun jongin sangat sering menonton kartun perkelahian da beberapa film action semacam itu, jadi tdak masalah baginya untuk melakukan beberapa permainan kecil, lagi pula dari riwayatnya Jongin pernah menghajar teman lelakinya hingga babak belur dan hampir sekarat, jangat berfikir pertarungannya seperti jambak jambakan... came ooon... otodidak adalah sarana pembelajaran yang sangat mendukung...

"Selesai 3 dan sisa 2..." BRUK... BRUKKK...

"Jongiiiin!" Teriak Minseok yang saat ini telah memeluk Zelo dan mendengar pejelasan dari Ren, sedangkan pria tadi ingin membantu Jongin, tapi dilarang oleh minseok "jangan bantu Jongin, atau kau yang akan menjadi korban amukannya,"

"Selesai... " sahutnya sambil merapikan baju dan mendekati seorang yang dianggapnya sebagai pemimpin dari mereka "Ahjushii... kenapa kau mengejar orang itu?"

"Ka-kami disuruh untuk membawa tuan muda pulang sekarang," mendengar pernyataan tai Jongin bisa menyimpulan pria itu adalah seorang anak bangsawan yang sedang kabur. Pengawal yang ditanyai oleh jongin terlihat menampilkan wajah heran, menyadari itu Jongi langsung bertanya "Ada apa paman?"

"Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Aku? Aku Lu Jongin, maaf telah menghajar kalian, tapi aku tidak mau memiliki hutang budi pada orang lain, aku harap kau mengerti." Pengawal itu sedikit tersentak lalu mengangguk dan meminta izin pergi, tanpa memberikan penjelasan lain pada Jongin

"Tuan mereka sudah bertemu..."

"... Baik lakukan rencana pertama.. jangan lepaskan gadis itu,"

TBC/END


End file.
